


Dragged Us In Chains

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: BONDAGE ... jk, It's gonna suck, M/M, Nothing explicit, dudes are chained together tho, for them, minor depiction of vilence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: When two commanders are suddenly found without something they heavily relied on what can they do but rely on each other to survive.





	1. Seastone and splinters, oh joy!

**Author's Note:**

> AH, months after I said I'd do this here it is! The first and hopefully not the last chapter. This got a lot of attention when it was a small drabble and a scribbled sketch, I hope y'all enjoy it. If this is your first time hearing about it feel free to check out my art blog on tumblr (art-farting (dot) tumblr) to see the drawing I did for it and more of the like.

"Damn Marines!" Ace shouted as he weaved around the annoyingly organized attack. Bullets running past and through his body. 

"They certainly are persistent today." Marco drawled as he closed behind Ace. Practically surrounded, they fought back to back. But despite Marco's cool and indifferent tone, Ace heard a concerning tightness too it. "They knew we'd be here."

"How the hell would they know that?" They're backs bumped briefly before Ace stepped away, only just, and shot a flame coated fist towards a cluster of marines. 

"I don't know but we've -". Marco was cut short as a black coated hand reached through his blue flames and grasped onto his arm. Ace yelped in surprise as the same happened to him when he stepped back to Marco. 

"Damn-

"What are you- 

The jarringly loud sound of metal clasping together had both commanders still. A freezing chill ran up Ace's spine as his fire instantly sputtered out. Marco was wide eyed as his own abilities abandoned him. In the midst of a battle the first and second command of the Whitebeard pirates found themselves bound together. A short chain connecting them with the only type of cuff in the world that could hold them. Seastone. 

Ace stumbled slightly as his energy was drained by the stone. A couple marines cheered in victory when the flames that danced on both pirates vanished. However Marco was quick to act, in what seemed like an instant he clasped his connected hand to Ace’s and darted off to the side. Ace almost tripped but quickly righted himself just in time to duck an oncoming sword. 

“What are we doing?” Ace snapped as he kicked his right, hitting the marine in the gut causing him to fall back into another.

“Tactical retreat.” Came his reply, pulling Ace to the left, dodging another oncoming marine. 

“T-tactical? You mean we’re running away! I never-”

“Run away from a fight, yes I know.” A punch with Ace’s right and a kick with Marco’s left and another couple marines were down. “Ace, we are not only stuck together but both of us are at a huge disadvantage in case you didn’t notice the band of sea stone on your arm. You’re pride is the least of my-” a duck to the right “concerns.”

Ace grumbled as he and Marco made a last break for the forest just beyond the beach. This was not a situation to be gentle and not a situation to question a man you find yourself suddenly chained to. Sand turned to mud and grass as they weaved trying to avoid the bullets being shot their way. “Okay First Commander-” Ace ducked when a bullet lodged in a tree at head height “-what’s the next step?”

“Well, Second Commander, how about we live through the first step.” Marco couldn’t help but chuckle as he continued to drag Ace along with him. Laughter from Ace echoed along, almost drowned out by the gunshots ringing around them. It didn’t last long as more bullets splintered trees around them. But after what felt like hours in their legs the firing faded enough for Marco to catch a breath. Both pirates struggled to breathe, Ace leaning heavily on a tree.

“How the hell” Ace panted “do you have so much energy with this damn thing on?” 

“I really don’t.” Ace raised a brow and Marco looked back with a small smile before looking away. “Lets just say when you’ve been exposed to the stuff enough you can built up a bit of tolerance.” Ace wanted to question for more details but a gut feeling told him to keep his mouth shut, for now at least. He slid to the side as Marco joined him against the tree.

“We need somewhere to duck into.” The first commander breathed out. “Marines will be here within minutes and we can’t keep running, especially with our energy drained like so.” he raised their joined hands as if Ace had forgotten. Leaning his head back against the tree, Ace suddenly grinned. 

“I can’t think of anything to hide down in but maybe we can try hiding up somewhere?” He grinned to Marco who looked up as well. 

“You want to climb a tree to hide in? While cuffed together?” Raising a brow in disbelief, he couldn’t help but smile as Ace laughed.

“Yeah I've done it before.” Marco looked at him disbelievingly . “Well I wasn't chained to someone and it was just a broken arm. And the branches were wider. But look that one up there looks big enough for both of us.” He pointing up to a particularly high branch. “It shouldn't be too hard.” 

It turned out being chained to someone made it very hard to climb a tree. They both had to keep their joint hands clasped to each other to avoid putting more strain on their bruising wrists. Ace took lead as they slowly weaved around branches and helping each other up. At one point they struggled to keep balance as they pressed their bodies to the trunk and held still when a small search group of marines ran right under them. But eventually the duo made it to the very branch Ace pointed out. 

“See? Easy.” Ace said in a breathy laugh. The duo slouched over trying to reign in the air that escaped them. Marco rolled his eyes and gently punch Ace in his joined arm. 

“Easy.” Marco pressed his back to the trunk, eyes closed, trying to relax his aching muscles the best he could. He wasn't use to this. The fatigue. At least not in this way. 

He heard Ace shuffle in front of him, trying to keep their joined wrists as close as he can. Marco opened his eyes when Ace’s knees pressed against his legs. The second commander was sitting cross legged reaching across his body with his right hand. He was digging into the blue pouch that was strapped to his left leg. Curiously, Marco watched with secret anticipation. Little did Ace know that his fellow commanders had a bid on just what was in the mysterious pouch. 

Haruta had guessed emergency rations. Thatch was quick to dismiss the idea, reasoning they’d never last around Ace’s appetite. He only half joke about a list of people he aimed to conquer. Whitebeard’s name just barely erased at the top. They told Thatch to never mention it to Ace less he has a death wish. 

Izo bet all things bright orange and atrocious, they were never a fan of the fire user’s hat. Jozu had betted junk. Ace had a habit of picking up what some reasoned as souvenirs and others called trash. Mainly cause some came from literal dump mounds. Marco held his breath as Ace retracted his hand. What he pulled out was some kind of little jar and gauze.

“Medical supplies?” Ace lifted his head confused before his mind made the connection when he saw Marco looking at the objects in hand. 

“Of course, what else would I have in here?” ‘Of course’ Marco smiled and shook his head. 

“Nothing.” Was his simple reply. Looks like he didn't win but no need to break it to the others when they got back. Where would be the fun in that?

“Nothing? Well it'd be pretty pointless to have it then, wouldn't it?” Ace smirked nudging his knee against Marco’s draw up leg. 

“Smart ass.” Marco playfully bumped him back. With a snort, Ace opened the jar and gently grabbed Marco’s wrist. He pushed back the cuff as much as he could and applied the greenish brown substance from the jar. Marco scrunched his nose slightly at the smell. “Where did you get that?”

“I made it.” Ace paused when Marco hissed and flinched ever so slightly and he brushed over some of the raw skin that had bled. He mumbled an apology and wrapped the wrist twice.

“I’m just not use to it.” When Ace looked up and rose his brow, he sighed. “I’m not use to being hurt I guess. It’s been awhile.” Finishing up, Ace held up his own joined wrist to let Marco do the same.

“When I ate my fruit I was warned that could happen.” Adjusting his leg, Ace rested his tired arm on his knee. “They said that logia makes it hard to remember you can get hurt and they just forget what pain even feels like. I guess it’s kind of like that for you.” Marco shrugged as he finished off Ace’s wrist.

“It’s easy to forget when so little can hurt you.” Putting away his supplies, Ace scooted over beside Marco and rested his tired arm next to his. They were quiet for a moment before Marco chuckled. “I bet it’s hard to forget when it’s the strongest man on the sea’s smacking you around.” It was hard to contain his laughter when his companion glared at him from the corner of his eye.

Ace gave a snort and leaned back against the tree trying to adjust himself in a more comfortable position. When he moved his left arm, the arm that was connected to Marco’s, he flinch and Marco’s eyes moved to the braced elbow. No doubt being dragged around and jolted this way and that put a strain on it. Marco made a mental note to address it later. “So you made it?” Motioning down to their wrists “whatever this is.”

Ace hummed in response. “Growing up in the jungle, you kind of have to learn to make your own remedies. It wasn’t like we could buy proper supplies anyways.” Marco couldn’t help but smile softly when Ace grumbled as he adjusted himself again, this time leaning his head against Marco’s shoulder. Obviously he was comfortable by the content sigh he heard a second later. 

“Plus, Luffy was a walking, talking disaster.” He continued a second later. By the way he talked Marco could tell that Ace wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer. “The kid got into so much damn trouble even if I could just waltz in a buy what I need I could never afford the amount he would use up. Luffy was too damn reckless.”

Marco smile and leaned his head against Ace’s “Just Luffy?” Ace snapped at him to shut up but there was no heat to it as they both laughed. You couldn’t claim not to be so reckless when one of your goals at seventeen was to take a man notorious for being unbeatable. After a few seconds Marco opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them. Ace’s breathing was slow and steady, asleep. Resting his head more comfortably on Ace’s he couldn’t help the weight of exhaustion, unable to even keep his eyes open he too fell asleep.


	2. Caution: slippery when wet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to slip out of hand.

Marco felt like he was being physically dragged from consciousness as he tried to force his eyes open. He had only meant to rest his eyes for a moment. A tree was not the safest of places to just fall asleep after all. No matter how confident Ace seemed to be in them. But falling asleep did not come as a surprise to him. He was more exhausted then he can ever remember being. The kind of exhaustion that seeped into your bones and made it hard to move.

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked away the blurry vision. As his senses all came into focus he shivered, noticing the cold breeze that swept over him. A rumble was heard in the distance and Marco looked to see a dark cloudy sky. He couldn't even tell the time of day anymore but it was no doubt getting late. “Well isn't this perfect?”

A warmth pushed into his side and he looked down over Ace, almost forgetting he was there. He shivered and curled up tighter against Marco. Looking down over Ace’s body, it was no wonder he was cold. Normally the both of them could rely on their abilities, and this temperature wouldn't have even register in their minds. Normally their choice in light clothing, or minimal in Ace’s case, was no bother. With a sigh, Marco reached over to gently wake Ace so they could seek better shelter. 

However before Marco could even reach over himself the sky above them roared. Marco flinched, surprised by the sudden loudness of the thunder above. It was only luck he had been reaching over to Ace already to react in time. Ace had jolted up in a panic and would have tumbled off the side of the branch, dragging Marco with him if not for his arm being jerked back. 

Ace had turned at the sudden touch, right fist raised to fight the sudden danger. Marco had let go and raised his hand in a placating motion. “It's alright, it's just me. It was just thunder.” He spoke evenly, as Ace’s harsh breaths calmed. 

With a sigh, Ace released the tension held in his body and sunk against the tree. Before Marco could say anything he jerked back as a drop of cold hit his nose. He looked to the sky, Ace doing the same when he felt the cold droplets fall. “Shit.” Ace growled, voicing Marco’s thought. 

“We need to get out of this tree and find better shelter.” Somewhere they can rest properly and regain some energy. 

“The tree was perfectly fine until it started to rain.” Ace grumbled under his breath. Marco shook his head and took lead in their decent down the tree. Taking it slow, branch by branch while Ace held onto his wrist to minimize the tug on their joined hands. However things never were easy when the needed them to be. A bit more then half way down Marco slipped on the wettening bark. 

He gasped and luckily the fall was short but a painful tug on his arm is what abruptly stopped his fall. Marco heard a small yelp above him and he scrambled to find footing on a branch close to him. He looked up at Ace. 

Ace had his right arm stretched out, grasping a branch that was across and slightly up from him. His knees were drawn up as much as he could to prevent himself from slipping off the branch his midsection was strapped over. There were just two arm lengths away so Marco had no problem seeing Ace’s face scrunched up in pain. 

“Ace. Are you alright.” A dumb question, he knew but he needed to hear something from the quiet commander above. He watched as Ace’s face smoothed out and nodded. 

“Yeah.” It was a pained noise and not believable for a second but it served to show Marco he was okay enough to respond. Marco subtly twisted and moved his arm to assure himself nothing was out of place. He looked back up at Ace. 

“Anything disconnected?” Ace was quiet. Marco waited and grew worried as every second ticked. 

“No.” Marco’s chest tightened slightly. He believed Ace but the short responses and lack of movement had him worried. Nothing may be disconnected but it was obvious that Ace was still hurt. He didn't want to force Ace to move. Wanted to give him time to collect himself from whatever was hurting him but they needed to get down and out of this tree. They needed to find better cover. And Marco didn't forget the Marines that were probably still out there looking for them. 

Marco was just about to say something when Ace shifted. He watched as he slowly uncurled himself around the branch. Marco climbed up a bit and waited for Ace to get on the same branch as he. “Ace, do you need a break?” He asked gently, moving his joined hand closer to Ace.

“What? Getting tired old man?” Even with the pain evident in his eyes, Ace smirked. Marco stared back unimpressed pointedly telling Ace he wasn’t amused through his expression. With a sigh, Ace rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Okay, okay. My arm hurts like hell but it’s not like there is much we can do about it. Let alone up here. Happy?” Carefully Ace began his descent down the tree without waiting for a reply. This time the duo managed to reach the ground without any more mishaps. However the rain poured over their already soaked bodies and making the ground around them mushy and hard to walk through.

“I think we should head over to the mountain base, I’m sure we’ll be able to find a dip or a cave of some sorts to find shelter in.” Marco said pointing towards the small range running along the island. Ace gave a short nod in agreement. As they began to walk, Marco reached his arm over allowing Ace to hold his own tighter to his body. The second commander smiled in thanks as his arm was allowed the small reprieve.

When they made it to the base, Ace groaned slightly pulling his arm away so he could walk behind Marco. The first commander looks back with an apologetic smile. As they walked along the base, the land had narrowed as they walked along the top of a ravine. It was not a particularly far drop but one they didn’t want to risk falling down nonetheless. They walked along in silence, both keeping an eye out for suitable shelter. Marco’s shirt was clinging, wet and heavy to him and Ace shook from the cold.

“You see anything?” Ace asked walking as close behind Marco as he could. His companion only shook his head. He was starting to think they were better off under the shelter of the trees. Not that they weren’t wet enough under them but at least they weren’t so entirely exposed. “Maybe” he was cut off by thunder echoing above them. “Maybe we should turn back Marco.” The first commander sighed but did not stop.

“If we go back now we’ll run a higher chance for running into the marines and -

“There they are!”

“The Whitebeard’s have been spotted!”

Marco and Ace served their attention around behind them. Several marines back where their trail started were shouting out to notify their group. Marco cursed before they began to run, carefully trying to keep as far from the edge of the ravine as possible. 

“What was that saying Jiru always says.” Ace spoke up, tone lighter than Marco deemed appropriate. “The one about talking about the devil?” Marco would have rolled his eyes if he could spare it but he’d reprimand his companion later. For now the duo were forced to balance on a slim edge and search for a way out of their situation.

At the sound of gunshots they both ducked instinctively. Ace almost wanted to mention how funny it was at their quick adaptiveness over avoiding things that couldn’t even hurt them just hours before. Instead, like Marco, his eyes darted around, looking for a possible escape route.

“There.” Marco pointed forward. There was a small section where the slope wasn’t as steep and the ravine opened into the thick forest. But before he could relay a plan to Ace he heard the man cry out behind him. A second later he was jerked right off the side. Both he and Ace tumbled down the steep slope, feeling the rocks scrape their skin and the painful tug on their joined wrists. And when they reached the bottom, Marco felt a solid, sharp smack against his head before everything blanked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I actually updated? Isn't that wild?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope you remain patient with me as I try my best with a third.
> 
> Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Forget later, this hurts now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably apologize for my long absence from this piece. But life is a bitch and sometimes it just can't be helped. 
> 
> However I do need to give a huge shout out to the people who have reviewed, even after months of inactivity. Each time one of you did I got a burst of motivation that allowed me to write a little more of this chapter each time. Without out you awesome folks this chapter could have taken a lot longer to write (or have not been written at all honestly). So thanks!
> 
> This chapter is a little longer than the last two and I hope it was worth the wait, enjoy!

Ace pushed himself out of the shallow puddle, his hand sinking into the mud. Coughing and spitting out the colored, stagnant water that had made it into his mouth. Ace groaned, everything hurt, he was covered in the slime coated water and his arm was stuck. Following his appendage was when everything clicked into place.

“Marco!” Ace shouted yanking his arm free from under him to move Marco’s head away from the water. He gently slapped his companion's face. “Come on Marco, wake up.” Slowly Marco’s eyes blinked open and Ace breathed a sigh of relief. However it was short lived. He could tell something was wrong right away by the dazed way he looked up at Ace.

Just as he opened his mouth to try and coerce Marco there was a shot and water splashed next to them. Ace snapped his head up and saw several of the Marine aiming at them from the top of the ridge while others ran to find their way down a safer path. Damn marines, Ace might praise them on their tenacity if he didn’t have the unbridled urge to burn them into the mountainside. 

“Sorry Marco” Ace mumbled as he slung the others arm over his shoulder so their joined arms were across their chests. His arm was screaming at him along with everywhere else in his body but he couldn’t be bothered by it now. He couldn’t let himself be. Not with Marco’s expression slacked as his eyes lazily roaming. Hoping their luck with bullets kept up and they weren’t shot in the back, Ace pushed forward. Their legs struggling to find holding in the sludge, well, Ace’s anyways. Sharp pains shooting up with every step. But in seconds he made it to the grass, much thicker here than by the shore so his heavy boots barely sank into the wet ground. Ace just hoped that it was enough to not leave such visible tracks. 

Marco and Ace ran deeper into the woods. Where the rain wasn't so heavy and their feet didn't sink so difficulty. But as the ran the exhaustion, the pain flaring through his body and the weight of Marco caught up. Ace’s leg gave out and both of them slipped in the slick grass. The breath was knocked out of Ace when he fell onto his left arm, Marco dragged right on top of him. “Fuck” he gasped, clenching his eyes shut and pushing his head against the ground. Though nothing really distracted him from the pulsating pain. 

Ace jolted at the sudden movement on him. It took him a moment to realize Marco was slowly pushing himself off of Ace. Or, more like rolling himself off. Both of them laid still trying to even out their breathing, trying to ignore their sharp aches. “I’m sorry.” Ace looked up into blue eyes. He was relieved to see Marco’s gaze a little more focused. 

“You should be, you gain weight bird brain?” Ace snarked. Make jokes, the situation isn’t as bad if people are smiling. The corner of Marco’s mouth twitched up ever so slightly but it was enough for Ace. The moment hardly lasted a second however when voices were heard. The shouting of the marines trailing them just in the distance. Ace cursed under his breath and began to push himself up. Marco doing the same, his balance still wobbly. As he was aiding Marco, Ace was drawn to what was behind him. 

“Come on, I need to check something out.” He quietly said, urging Marco forward. 

“What is it?” March whispered as they hobbled over to a large tree, bushes lining the trunk. Struggling to hold his arm up as he crouched Ace try to avoid the few thorns as he moved aside some of the brush. 

“Shelter” Ace smiled looking up at Marco with a brow raised. Marco only looked at it a moment before shaking his head. As he opened his mouth, Ace spoke back up. “So you have a better plan?” Marco still shook his head. 

“We need to keep moving. Pops will have noticed something-”

“We can’t keep moving, Marco” Ace hissed dragging Marco down closer to him. A little more forcefully then probably necessary.

“Ace” Marco snapped back “we can’t hide in a tree. They’ll find us.”

“You don’t know that.” Marco opened his mouth to retort but Ace continued on. “What I do know is that the more we run the slower we get.” Ace ran his free hand through his wet, tangled hair. “We either get shot in the back running or we can catch our breaths for a fucking second!”

“Or we’ll be captured if not executed in a tree!” He shook his head but stopped with a hiss and clushed the bleeding cut. Marco pulled his hand away, looking at it and sighed deeply. “Look Ace” he started, not looking away from his hand “this is not up for negotiation-”

“You want to keep running?” Marco looked up as Ace squared his shoulder and puffed out his chest. “Then you’ll have to make me because I’m not running anymore.” Marco narrowed his gaze, meeting Ace’s challenge. Marco could be stubborn, as much so as Ace could be. Ace darted his look at the bleeding bump on Marco’s head. He was sure that certainly wasn’t helping matters either. 

They both snapped their gaze back as a voice shouted. The marines were closer. Growling frustrated, Ace began to yank Marco in the tree. They didn’t have time for this, to argue over nothing. Deciding that he’ll feel bad about manhandling Marco later, Ace grabbed him close and moved the thorny brush back in place as naturally as he could make it look. 

Marco didn’t even have a moment to protest or move against him before Ace had them both shoved against the back of the hallowed tree. As footsteps got closer and voices got louder the more Marco and Ace tensed. Ace, not really thinking about it, intertwined his fingers of their joined hands together. 

“We got blood over here!” A marine shouted, sounding about where they had collapsed. Ace squeezed Marco’s hand and held his breath. Both pirate remained frozen, focusing on nothing but the dark brush in front of them. Not the spider that dropped above or the centipede that crawled over Ace’s boot. Not the other tiny insects scurrying away from their home intruders. Just the sounds of voices they couldn’t quite make out and footsteps that sounded too close. 

For a moment Ace regretting his decision. He bit his lip and his muscles tightened, ready to throw his body over Marco’s if need be. Not that it would do him either good being trapped in the tree and still chained to Ace. It felt like every muscle in his body pulled tightly, ready to spring into action. To do anything he can to protect Marco from the stupid tree he fucking trapped them in.

“Alright-” both Marco and Ace flinched at the voice, so close to them now “-looks like the area is clear. Spread out and keep looking!” The man ordered, a ranking officer probably. Intently, Marco and Ace held their breaths and listened as the marching and shuffling of the Marines slowly distanced themselves from them until they could hardly be heard in the distance. Even then, they couldn’t let themselves relax until silenced blanketed over them for several moments. 

Marco sighed and relaxed heavily the tree and Ace finally released his breath and hung his head. That was all too close for comfort. Having the chance to finally relax a moment, Ace realized how dark within the tree it was, the brush covering up what little daylight they had left. But even with such little light, one glance at Marco was enough to see he was a mess. Ace was sure he looked no better but he hadn't lost consciousness like Marco did. The cut above his temple long and caked with the scummy mud. 

“Marco-”

“If you say I told you so I’m going to kick you.” Ace blinked, having completely forgotten their small argument beforehand. After a beat, Ace couldn’t help but snort which dissolved into poorly stifled laughter. Marco following suit quickly. The relief of having this moment to relax making it hard not to. They were in a dirty, dark hollow of a tree but at least they were somewhere dry and somewhat hidden. Ace hissed suddenly and wrapped his free arm around his midsection. “Ace?” Marco voiced, concerned. 

“I’m alright, I don’t think anything is broken.” Think and knowing were two different things but that’s not something Ace felt like dwelling on at the moment. Instead he watched as Marco leaned back again and sighed. 

“I feel like shit.” He breathed out. 

“You look like shit.” Ace couldn’t help it, he was raised to be a little shit.

“I can still kick you, you know.” Marco didn’t even open his eyes but a small smile was there. It lingered but Ace couldn’t help but trail his gaze back to the cut. He reached over with his right hand and unbuckled the blue pouch and pulled it from the loops on his pant leg. With it easier for him to access, Ace popped it open, not wanting to waste what little light he had to attend to the wound. 

But as fast as Ace dug his hand in, he jerked it back with a hiss. Inspecting it carefully revealed that his jar had completely shattered, leaving the medicine splatter all over the bag and all through the wet gauze. Ace was tempted to just toss it all aside but one look at Marco’s head had him unrolling the gauze. Hoping that by removing the first couple layers was enough to makes sure no glass and as little muck as possible was being wipes onto Marco’s open cut. He hoped that enough of his remedy had soaked through the gauze as well to help with the swelling to help stop infection. 

Getting an infection, especially on his head was they last thing they needed right now. So gingerly he unwrapped another layer and moved to dab away the mud and blood from Marco’s cut. But Marco pulled back moaning at the touch. “Wha-what is that? What’re you doing?” Marco’s slurred speech was disconcerting but at least he still had some awareness. A concussion most likely but a mild one. 

“What does it look like?” Ace wanted to hold onto Marco’s head to steady it but his left arm was screaming at him. He figured Marco’s right was in no better condition. “Will you-” Ace dabbed a little harder than he meant when Marco moved his head back again “-hold still for a second.” 

“Not before you.” Marco breathed, never opening his eyes. Ace tried to keep his voice low, but he was exhausted and not in the mood for Marco to be stubborn. The man could heal almost instantly in any other circumstance but even when he couldn’t Marco always put others aid above his own. Said it was his job. Idiot didn’t seem to think that if the doctor didn’t care for himself than who the hell was going to care for the people who need him. 

“The faster you let me wrap your pineapple of a head, the faster I’ll tend to myself.” Marco grunted at that and cracked an eye open to glare at him. “Not that I have anything as serious as your cracked fruity noggin’.” Great, now he was talking like Thatch. 

Marco had stared at him for a moment, both eyes open and really looked at him. Not that he could see much, Ace could barely even see what he was doing. But after a moment Marco closed his eyes and leaned his head back. “Liar.” Ace huffed at that but was thankful that Marco was actually letting him do what he needed. “You better actually do as you say” Marco smiled “Poppy face.”

“Poppy face?” Ace scowled and flinched a moment later haven’t not noticing Marco’s free hand reach up to brush his cheeks. 

“Like the seeds.” It took Ace a moment to realize that Marco was talking about his freckles. While fair, considering his comment moments before, Ace still puffed up his cheeks as they grew warm. 

“Shuttup” Ace muttered earning a soft chuckle. It turned out wrapping someone’s head with one hand was difficult but after a couple tries and Marco complaining before finally reaching up to steady the bandage, Ace had got what little he had left wrapped around the gash. And with Ace no longer moving him, Marco was quick to fall asleep. 

Listening to Marco’s evened out breathing, Ace let himself relax, head lulling over onto Marco’s shoulder. Sleep mercilessly tugging on his conscious. He thought about his own wounds, what Marco had told him he better do but it’s not like he could do much about them. He had no more of his remedy and what little gauze he had left was wrapped around Marco’s head. The aches and sharp pains were making themself known loud and clear. But he’ll be fine, he just needed to rest. Once he got some sleep Ace was sure he’d be fine was his last thought before he lost the battle against sleep. Not realizing his joined hand still clutched in Marcos and the other over his right leg, fabric of his shorts clutched tightly.


End file.
